Hinata's Plan
by Stronger4You
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga comes up with a plan. A very misguided, slightly insane, plan with which she hopes to get Naruto to finally notice who she is. WARNINGS: Slight OOCness and Love...Shapes
1. Chapter 1: A plan forms

Part 1: An Idea Forms

* * *

I was listening to music and came up with this, a love…polygon will more than likely come out of it, so this should be fun! BTW Hinata may seem slightly OOC in this chapter and the entire story, if I make this into a story that is, seeing as I have to work on a whole bunch of other stuff as well. R&R if you like, if you don't, whatever… ^-*

BTW-I know this is short, but all my starting things are, so deal and If you want to know what music i'm playing, go ahead and ask, cause i'm too lazy to type right now...

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga seemed to be the shyest soul anyone could ever meet. Maybe that's why she had fallen so far in love with Naruto Uzamaki, her near exact opposite, sunny and outgoing, the Apollo to her Atremis in a slightly twisted way, of course. But then Sakura Haruno had to come and break both Naruto's and Hinata's Hearts in one fell swoop. With all her squealing about Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that, it drove Hinata to near madness watching HER true love chase around a girl who was OBIVIOUSLY not interested.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, "I-I was wondering if, if you…" She had gathered up the nerve to ask him after training on the same field as him, they were walking home. He was looking right at her, smiling cheerily, until Sakura came by of course, then his beautiful blue gaze was redirected to the pinkette, completely shattering Hinata's confidence.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, over here!" Naruto called, his face brightening as he waved at Sakura, who simply ignored him, and as he took a step towards her, Hinata sighed slightly, "Did you need something Hinata-chan?" He turned and asked; giving the Hyuuga heiress one last chance, but it was too late, as Hinata sighed once again.

"N-no, nothing, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly as Naruto ran off to see Sakura, who was probably looking for the stupid raven haired Sasuke, and with that thought, an idea formed, one that could forever change the balance of sanity on Konoha.

She was going to get Sasuke Uchiha, no matter what it took, and show Sakura how it felt to have the on you love chase after someone else and have Naruto finally see her. But, how she would go about said plan, seeing as both Sakura and Ino were chasing after Sasuke, but she did have one card up her sleeve, her family, well her family's power and prestige.

But still, how was Sasuke going to notice the shy, quiet Hinata? And what if Naruto still didn't want her? And what if Sakura and Ino attempted to murder her? Thoughts, both good and…slightly evil swirled through Hinata's head as she hurried home.


	2. Chapter 2: The supermarket

Here's chapter 2, please note that Sasuke and Hinata may seem a bit OOC character here, but it will all make sense soon enough my pretties!

Anywho, I want to thank Twisteddarkness225 for the encouragement, this one's for you

* * *

Hinata moaned inwardly, trying to figure out just how she was going to get Sasuke Uchiha to fall for her, or at least, make it look like that to the others. She sighed, pale lilac eyes closing as she nestled her head into her arms, which here crossed on the desk in her room. She decided to start with the basics, mentally reviewing the few things she knew about the ever-mysterious Sasuke Uchiha.

He was the second-to-last-surviving member of the Uchiha clan, other than his Psychopathic brother

He was hell-bent on revenge for his clan

He had the largest fan club in the village

Stupid Sakura was a member of the fan club, and Naruto was helplessly devoted to her….

Hinata scowled, deciding not to finish that last point, instead choosing to look more closely at the second. Sasuke was always training, Hinata had once passed his house on her way to the Hokage mansion at 4 in the morning when he was walking out the door. He had gone in the direction of the training fields, and she knew it wasn't the only time he had done that, she had gotten up very early herself to train and seen him training already in full swing.

"Does he ever eat anything?"Hinata asked automatically, not even meaning to come up with an absolutely brilliant idea. Hinata sat straight up as the plan began forming in her mind, she quickly decided on a plan of action. She quickly moved to the kitchen, preparing a basic bento box for the raven-haired Uchiha boy.

"What are you doing Onee-chan?" Hanabi asked curiously about fifteen minutes later, looking at her sister as she quietly prepared the bento-box. The Hyuuga heiress had forgotten that her sister was home and spun around, surprised almost throw the bento at the younger Hyuuga sister.

"Pre-preparing lunch, for a-uh, friend," Hinata stammered as her sister walked toward the fridge, grabbing an apple and walking away, obviously concerned by her elder sister's secretive ways. Hinata sighed inwardly, finishing the bento box and placing it in the fridge, looking outside at the late-noon sun. She was sore from training, but resting seemed to be out of the question. So she decided to get the groceries, quickly writing down a list on a piece of paper and leaving a note for Hanabi on the fridge.

Walking outside was refreshing, especially now that she had a plan about how to win the affection of her Apollo. The indigo-haired girl walked slowly and quietly to the grocery store, noting the various people she recognized, hoping not to run into anyone with the slightest potential of involvement in her plan, which, thankfully, she didn't. She made it to the Konoha grocer in peace, grabbed a small basket and slowly meandered through the isles, grabbing various items off the shelves, still wary for people she knew. That's when she ran right smack dab into Sasuke Uchiha.

They didn't hit each other very hard, but the startled Hinata threw her basket in the air, sending its contents flying into the air. Hinata couldn't believe her luck as she fell backwards onto her rump, blushing a couple dozen shades of red as she looked at the shinobi who was going to help her win Naruto's heart, one way or another. One eyebrow was arched, obviously in a mixture of annoyance and surprise, although his black eyes were altogether unreadable.

"S-sorry, Uchi-Uchiha-san…" Hinata stammered, looking around for her grocery basket, which had ended up a few feet to her left. Hinata began standing up to reach for it, only to have a strong hand grab her forearm and help her up, one belonging to none other than the boy standing in front of her, causing her blush to deep to a rather unsightly shade of crimson.

"You should watch where your going, Hinata," Sasuke said disinterestedly as Hinata quickly began picking up her groceries, none of which were badly damaged except for the peaches, which were badly bruised. Hinata sighed, the produce was on the other side of the store and she had to get home in time to make dinner aswell. A bag of peaches was dropped into Hinata's basket and the bruised one's taken away before the young Uchiha prodigy turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Hinata behind, staring at him awkwardly, lavender eyes utterly confused.


End file.
